I Didn't Ask For This
by OtterPiper
Summary: During a day at the fair, Asteren makes the mistake of talking to a strange stranger and finds herself marked as a suspect for a stolen treasure! Desperate to prove her innocence, she joins Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Flame to retrieve the lost item. But a raging Mary Sue joins the adventure, threatening to turn everything upside down! Spyro/OC YOU ARE WARNED
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned from the dead! It's been how long since I last did anything? A long long time.**

Anyways, I've noticed how there are basically NO Spyro/OC stories and felt the urge to make one. I've made one before but it sucked so consider this a take 2. And if you don't like the pairing, please don't flame or anything. Just don't read it if you don't like it. :)

In the time I was missing, I wrote a bunch of stories just never any fanfictions. So hopefully my writing has improved since the last time I updated. :)

I DO NOT OWN SPYRO OR ANY OTHER CANON CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY FC's.

Okay then, some late minute notes. As must as it may seem like it, my dragons ARE NOT anthropomorphic. I think that's all I need to inform you off... Enjoy!

**~ -.- ~**

Dragon Village was always bustling this time of the year. The days were perfect for a day out, not too hot, not too cold. Contrary to it's name, fauns, satyrs, gnomes, gem-cutter mice, a greasy penguin chef, and several other creatures inhabited the village, mainly doing nothing but irritating the dragons who the said village was named after.

Why were all these creatures here?

The Festival of the Legendary Spyro was being held. Asteren didn't particularly care about the purple hero that seemed to be worshiped across the globe but the festival had the best mango cakes in existence. But the mango cakes were useless if she couldn't find the stand!

The light blue dragoness weaved through the countless creatures, not bothering to mumble excuses as she shoved through the crowd. She was rather short for a dragon, her head just barely reaching the jaw of other dragonesses her age. A dark blue mane traveled from her head down her back, ending at the base of her tail. At the tip of her tail was a hard crest shapes like a round leaf. Her eyes were a sharp silver.

An irritable huff escaped her as she glanced around the streets, studying the decorations and signs that adorned the houses and shops along the road. Fireflies hovered overhead, pushing stray decorations back in place and devouring any butterflies that dared showed themselves.

With a groan, Asteren plodded through the streets, ducking under arms and dodging around legs. Her mane bristled in annoyance and she had to fight the urge to snap at the nearest creatures. She moodily shoved past a group of giggling fauns, a slight scowl crossing her face.

'Maybe I should ask for directions...' Asteren pondered, gazing around at the various creatures that walked the streets.

She walked up to a hunched over figure, silently inspecting it. The main body of the creature was hidden under a large pink cloak and hood whose hems just brushed against the ground. Along the hem were several embroidered flowers that almost had her roll her eyes. The figure seemed to be grumbling to itself in a voice that Asteren couldn't understand.

"Um... Excuse me?" Asteren stopped near the figure, raising an eyebrow when it froze at her voice. "Would you happen to know where the mango cake..."

Her voice trailed off as the figure turned. The face exposed had brown hair coming out of the oddest places and a tuft of hair could be seen on the right corner of the lip, almost as if the creature had a mustache and forgot to shave it all off. Its bottom jaw jutted out from its upper jaw, exposing three long teeth, two on the side and one in the very middle. Beady black eyes focused on the blue dragoness, glaring at her.

All Asteren could do was stare. Her mouth was slightly agape in shock the face was so _horrendously ugly. _"I... uh... I..." Asteren stammered over her words, trying to break out of her petrified stupor. 'What did I want again?' She wondered in the back of her mind, struggling to regain her memory.

The ape-like creature growled at her and without warning, bellowed. "WHOOO-AHA-HA!"

"OKAY NEVERMIND!" Asteren yelped, turning tail and fleeing from the creature. She leaped over the back of a turtle, her mane bristled to it's full length. Her heart pounded in her chest as she pushed past different creatures, her eyes wide.

She didn't dare stop until she was sure she had placed several streets between her and the ape mutant. "What was that?!" She asked to herself, glancing over her shoulder. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Sucking in a deep breath, Asteren patted down her bristled mane and shook herself to get rid of the jitters that traveled up her spine. "Bloody monkey wombat." She hissed in the direction of the ape mutant, angry now that her fear was gone.

"Roaring at me for no reason. Dumb forkhead." Asteren grumbled, stalking down the streets. She scowled at which ever creature dared step in front of her, her silver eyes narrowed.

She suddenly became aware of the sweet scent drifting down the streets. Asteren paused, lifting her head up. She sniffed deeply, a contemplative frown on her face. Her lips suddenly turned up in an eager smirk.

Asteren pushed through the crowd with more intensity, ignoring the hisses and glares she received in return. Her eyes scanned through the random gaps in the creatures, looking for one thing only.

"Mango cakes!" A male voice yelled and she craned her neck to see the source. An orange dragon stood behind a large table, an outdoor oven behind him. A smaller red dragoness was blowing fire on an elevated pan, taking care not to burn the baking deliciousness the pan held.

Sighing in relief, Asteren pulled herself out of the streets and towards the stand. She stepped up to the table, her tail waving slightly. The orange dragon smiled at her, leaning his elbows on the table. "What would you like?" He asked, gesturing to a table behind him that had mango cakes of all kinds. Some were coated in powdered sugar, some were drizzled with caramel, others had pieces of fruit decorating the top.

"Five mango cakes with caramel." Asteren said without hesitation, continuously glancing at the mango cakes behind the dragon.

"Five?" The orange dragon repeated incredulously, staring at her in bafflement.

"Five." Asteren confirmed, her voice slightly harder than she intended. Her eyes narrowed at him and a slight scowl crossed her lips. Why did others have to judge? "Do you want my money or not?"

"Alright." The orange dragon shrugged, turning around to collect her mango cakes. He piled 5 caramel drizzled cakes on a large plate and held it out to her. "That will be-" He stopped mid-sentence, staring at something behind her with wide eyes.

Asteren's eyebrow arched. "That will be?" She inquired, taking a hold of the plate. But the orange dragon in front of her seemed frozen and his fingers clutched the plate in a tight grip. Asteren grimaced, tugging on the plate with a slight grunt. It didn't budge an inch, just like the dragon's gaze.

"Oh what now?!" Asteren snapped, turning her head to see what he was staring at. She froze as well, her lips turning down in a frown.

Behind her stood a gorgeous dragoness with the most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen. They seemed to swim with wisdom and kindness, sparkling with an inner warmth. Her scales were a bright iridescent white that reflected several different colors in the bright sunlight. An equally as iridescent mane ran down her back and a few strands of hair hung in front of her eyes. She had golden cuffs around each leg, her neck, and her tail. Her lips turned up in a smile, turning her even more beautiful than she was before. Several male dragons gathered around her, swooning at the mere sight of her.

"Hello." She greeted in a musical voice that had the orange dragon sighing.

"Hi." Asteren said flatly, rolling her eyes before turning back to her platter of mango cakes. She tried to jerk her plate away from the orange dragon's tight grip, growling when her efforts proved in vain.

"I would like to pay for these cakes in my friend's place." The iridescent dragoness said, apparently ignoring Asteren's tone.

"I'm not your friend." Asteren stated at the same time the orange dragon breathed.

"I'll give these cakes to you for free."

Free? Asteren glanced between the orange dragon and the iridescent dragoness, her eyebrow slightly arched. The orange dragon finally relinquished his hold on her plate and Asteren quickly snatched the plate up before he could grab it again.

The iridescent dragoness smiled at Asteren before turning to the orange dragon. "That is very kind of you good sir. I will be sure not to forget the favor."

The orange dragon smiled back at her, almost automatically. "You need not pay me back. It makes me ecstatic that one as fair as yourself-"

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Asteren quickly cut in, feeling more irritated by the minute. She hurriedly ran to one of the eating tables near the mango stand, leaving behind the iridescent dragoness and the orange dragon.

"What was that about?" She muttered, plopping down next to the table. Shaking her head, Asteren reached out and grabbed a mango cake, feeling her earlier annoyance instantly fade. With a happy purr, she lifted the mango cake up to her lips to take a bite.

"Is it good?"

Asteren jumped at the sudden return of the musical voice, her cake almost flying out of her grip. Sputtering, Asteren lifted her head to see the iridescent dragoness sitting at the table across from her, watching her with those beautiful blue eyes.

'Wait... blue?' Asteren tilted her head in confusion, her earlier shock forgotten. "Your eyes aren't purple anymore..." She pointed out, her fingers still curled over her cake.

The iridescent dragoness laughed and several nearby males of several different species turned at the sound, giggling happily at the sound. Asteren looked around at the giggling males, her confusion increasing. All the females within hearing range snorted, storming away from the beautiful dragoness before her. A male mouse giggled so hard, he fell backwards off his chair.

"My eyes change color at times." The iridescent dragoness explained, a small smile still on her lips.

The irritating giggling finally died down but Asteren's annoyance didn't fade a bit. She rubbed her forehead with her free paw, trying to drive away an oncoming headache. "That's... Nice..." Asteren finally managed to sigh, tearing her gaze away from the beautiful dragoness and looking down at her plate of mango cakes.

Ignoring the dragoness across from her, Asteren took a large bite of her mango cake, relishing in the delicious flavor. She chewed happily on her cake, forgetting all about the dragoness across from her. Asteren finished three of her cakes when she looked back up, blinking when she saw the dragoness was still there, still smiling at her.

"Can I help you?" Asteren asked, her voice taking a slight edge.

The iridescent dragoness nodded, the smile never leaving her lips. She reached into the bag around her neck and pulled out a small book, rifling through the pages with ease. Asteren almost growled, her silver eyes narrowing at the dragoness.

"This is where you are supposed to ask me my name." The iridescent dragoness explained after a quick reading, looking up at Asteren with the smile.

"What is that?" Asteren asked, watching as she put the book back in her bag.

The iridescent dragoness sighed, rolling her eyes. "Wrong question."

"But what was that book?" Asteren tried again, a slight scowl crossing her lips.

"Please say your line." The iridescent dragoness dodged around her question, her smile becoming strained.

Asteren shook her head, her scowl deepening. "What was the book?"

"Please. Say your line." The iridescent dragoness almost completely lost her smile, her eyes turning a bright shade of red.

An unexplainable fear entered Asteren, making her pause. She stared at the dragoness for a moment, her eyes widening a bit. The tension between the two of them was thick, making Asteren's mane bristle. The iridescent dragoness cleared her throat and almost instantly, her eyes turned blue again. Asteren sank down in her chair, regarding the strange dragoness warily.

"Oh fine!" Asteren finally snapped, quickly covering her nervousness. "What's your name?"

The iridescent dragoness smiled, her blue eyes turning purple. "My name is Melaine Allflower Rosebud Yaxley." She chirped, her now purple eyes sparkling happily.

Asteren felt her eyebrows raise involuntarily. "Long name." She muttered, devouring the last of her mango cakes.

A loud horn sounded and Asteren almost sighed in relief. "Well it seems as though the fair is starting. I'm going to go now. Alone." Asteren stressed the last word, pushing away from her table. She glanced at Melaine, who was frowning, before quickly walking off.

"Wait!" Melaine called after her, catching up to her with ease. "Let us watch the fair together, dear friend!" She smiled at Asteren, keeping pace with her.

"Joy." Asteren growled, glaring at the dragoness beside her before storming off, her lips raised in a slight snarl.

~ -.- ~

**And there is the end of chapter 1! I hope it was good enough. It's 7 AM where I live and I'm writing on no sleep. XD**

By the way, Melaine is pronounced Meh-lane.  


** So tell me what you think in the reviews if you want. :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. So I don't have as much time as I used to so chapters will be posted slower than before. But they will usually be posted at least every two days. :)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was kinda difficult setting it up. Ahem. And in case you were wondering, yes, Asteren is a grump.  
Disclaimer! If I didn't own Spyro in the first chapter, I'm certainly not going to own it in the second chapter, or the third, or the fourth. And so on and so forth. I really only own Asteren and Melaine.  
Reviews:  
Neo Dragon X: Huahua. I'm a zombie! :D  
Moonbeam141: Thank you! This isn't necessarily Skylanders. It's more of a mixture of the Classical and Legend. I haven't gotten to play Skylanders yet. I want to, but I can't. :) Thank you again!**

**~ -.- ~**

"Oh isn't this just wonderful!" Melaine squealed, hopping in place as she stared at the magnificent floats. The floats were various sizes and shapes but the revolving theme seemed to be either purple, red, or black.

Asteren didn't reply to Melaine, moodily watching the floats pass. She glanced at the dragoness out of the corner of her eye, her annoyance only increasing. 'How do I get rid of her?' She wondered, turning her attention back to the floats.

"Look at that one!" Melaine pointed to a bright red float shaped like a large gem.

The blue dragoness didn't reply, simply rolling her eyes. She turned away from the parade, a slight huff escaping. Asteren stood up and walked away from the parade, leaving behind Melaine. But a call made her pause. "Wait! Friend!" Melaine yelled, jumping up and leaping after her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not your friend!" Asteren snapped, turning her head to glare at the iridescent dragoness.

Melaine ignored her words, trotting up beside her with a smile. "Why are you leaving? The parade isn't over yet!"

"I don't care about the parade." Asteren growled, storming ahead of the dragoness.

"What? Why?" Melaine asked, stubbornly keeping pace with her. "I just love all the floats!"

"None of your business!" Asteren practically snarled, glaring at Melaine. "Why are you following me?!"

The iridescent dragoness's eyes widened and she paused to stare at Asteren with yellow eyes. Asteren glared back, her bottom lip slightly jutted out in a scowl. Melaine finally broke the gaze, turning her head to the side. To Asteren's surprise, tears welled up in her now green eyes.

"Well... I thought... I thought we were friends..." Melaine murmured, sniffling slightly. She looked up at Asteren with big eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. "I've never had a friend before."

Asteren felt her anger melt away into remorse. She bit her lip as Melaine lifted a paw to wipe at her eyes, taking a shaky breath. With a groan, Asteren looked away from the iridescent dragoness and back to the parade to see a dragonfly shaped float pass.

She turned back to the silently crying dragoness before her, chewing on her bottom lip. With a sigh, Asteren reached up and scratched her mane between her two curved horns. "Fine! Fine! Stop crying!" She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

The change was immediate. Melaine turned from a sobbing heap to a cheerful dragoness. Her eyes turned back to the purple color. "Yay!"

"Don't yay yet." Asteren snapped, turning to walk away again. "I'm still not your friend. But I'll put up with you."

"Good enough!" Melaine skipped next to Asteren, a large grin on her face.

Asteren rolled her eyes, refusing to look at the dragoness beside her. 'I'm really beginning to regret coming to the fair.' She sighed.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Melaine squealed, hopping up and down. "They're about to show the heroes! We need to go there!" She grabbed Asteren's paw with her tail and charged forward.

"ACK! LET ME GO YOU-" Asteren stumbled forward, almost banging her nose on the ground. A curse escaped her as she jumped back up and pulled against the tail dragging her forward. Her footpaws skidded across the ground, creating marks in the soil beneath her. But none of this seemed to bother Melaine, who continued to run forward as though nothing was hindering her.

"I don't want to see the heroes!" Asteren almost whined. She wrapped her claws around the tail on her paw and tried prying the tail off with no success.

"Why not? They saved so many people and places! And this is one of the first festivals they have actually showed up to!" Melaine dodged around the many creatures on the streets, ignoring the weird looks they gained.

Asteren glared at a gray faun that had the nerve to laugh at her. The faun only giggled, continuing to walk away. A snarl escaped and Asteren turned back to Melaine, trying to jerk her paw out of the dragoness's hold. "LET ME GO!" She roared. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE A BUNCH OF BARMY BRATS GETTING SPOILED!"

The force pulling her suddenly disappeared and Asteren felt herself falling. Her growl turned into a squeak as she lost her footing and flopped backwards onto the ground with a slight grunt. Asteren pushed herself off the ground, turning her head to glower darkly at the iridescent dragoness.

But Melaine wasn't looking at her. She had the black book from earlier clutched in her paws and was frantically flipping through the pages, her purple eyes turning a dark green. Melaine tutted, shaking her head. "This is not how it's supposed to go..." She lifted her head to look at Asteren with a slight glare. "Alright then. We'll wing it."

"Wing what?!" Asteren asked exasperated.

Melaine shook her head, placing her book back in the bag around her neck. "Come along!"

Asteren watched, slightly baffled, as Melaine stood up and walked away as if nothing had happened. She shook her head, her earlier anger returning. "I'm not going with you! If you want to watch a bunch of berks gush over a couple of brats then go right ahead!" She snapped.

"B-But friend!" Melaine trailed after Asteren as she walked away.

"I'm not your friend!" Asteren reminded, rolling her eyes.

"You said you'd put up with me!" Melaine quickly caught up to Asteren. She turned and gave the blue dragoness a pleading look, widening her now purple eyes as much as she could.

"And I'm beginning to regret it!" Asteren tried to growl but her voice faded out as she looked at Melaine. Melaine pushed her bottom lip out, giving Asteren the best puppy dog face she owned.

Asteren sighed, rubbing her forehead with a paw. "Can't we do anything else?" She asked, refusing to look at Melaine.

Melaine seemed to think about that, lifting a paw up to tap at her chin thoughtfully. "How about-"

"THERE SHE IS!"

Both Melaine and Asteren jumped at the yell. Asteren whirled around to see two burly dragons walking towards her, glowering dangerously. Asteren backed up closer to Melaine, her eyes widening. Melaine stared at the two dragons, her head tilted slightly. "Who are you looking for?"

The green dragon glanced at Melaine and for a moment, he just stared. Then he shook his head, trying to regain his wits. "Her." He said, pointing at Asteren.

~ -.- ~

** I would say I'm sorry for leaving you at that but, I'M NOT! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Aherm. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Sorry, it's kinda short. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**This was really fun to write. XD It took me a while to place all the details though... I hope it turned out alright!  
Reviews:  
SilverDragon2891- Thank you! Haha, many stories with cliffhangers has hardened me. I may never be the same. XD Ack! I can't escape the grammar errors! **

** XxTheSomeonexX- Thank you so much! :D  
gr4n1t3 th3 dr4g0n- Aw. Thanks! :)  
And of course. I do not own Spyro or any canon characters. Only Asteren and Melaine.**

**~ -.- ~**

"How could you do this?!" Melaine wailed from beside Asteren, her blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I didn't do anything!" Asteren snapped, a dark scowl on her face. They had been 'escorted' to the jailhouse of the Dragon Village and 'shown' into a dark room. The room's only source of light was a small fireplace near the side. It was eerie, with an air of gloom hanging about. Asteren found herself fighting back shivers.

"You were seen talking to the ape suspect just before the Oracle Orb disappeared." The green dragon said, leaning towards her. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes that had Asteren leaning away from him.

Before she could get much further, the red dragon guard pushed her back from his position behind her. "Don't try to escape." He snarled.

"Then tell your friend to stop shoving his face in my space unless he wants to get smacked!" Asteren growled, burying her claws into the soil below her. "All I did was ask the monkey mutant if he knew where the mango cake stand was."

"You knew it was a he!" The green dragon loudly accused, pointing at her with a finger.

Asteren groaned in aggravation, wanting nothing more than to get out of here. "A blind fish could tell that was a he!"

The green guard hummed in acknowledgment, stepping away from her. He paced in front of the two dragonesses, shooting Melaine what he probably thought was subtle glances. "Very well then. If you don't want to confess your crime, we'll do this the hard way."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Asteren snarled, feeling her mane bristle. She buried her face in her paws, trying to hide the fear that had welled up in her at the thought of the 'hard way.' What was the hard way? Did it hurt?

"Lying won't work here!" The green dragon yelled, stopping in front of her. He puffed his chest out proudly, a slight smirk crossing his face. "I can tell a lie when one is told."

"Well there's a nice example of an oxymoron." Asteren mumbled, taking her paws away from her face.

A third guard, a rather small yellow dragon, poked his head in. "They're here."

"Ah. Show them in." The green dragon gave Asteren a last glare. "She's not admitting anything."

The door was thrown wider open, exposing more light inside the dark room. Asteren turned at the sound of footsteps and almost cursed aloud at what she saw. Three dragons and a dragonfly were walking into the room, seeming to ignore Asteren's presence. Melanie's eyes grew wide at the sight of the three heroes, her mouth slightly agape.

To say Asteren was angry was a big understatement. She was furious! It felt as though all her dignity had been stripped from her and thrown onto the floor, then stopped on by a herd of stampeding cowlets! Every single instinct she had was telling her to bolt away while the door was still being held open but the single rational thought left was reminding her that she wouldn't get very far with Spyro here.

Spyro. She almost sneered at the name. The very dragons she had tried her best to avoid, now walking into the same room as her! Her lips quivered as she suppressed a snarl and she quickly turned away from the dragons before she lost control. Instead, she glared at the wall opposite from her.

"The blue one was spotted talking to the ape just before the orb went missing by a turtle. The ape was apparently wearing a disguise, a pink cloak with flowers." The red dragon explained to the heroes as they walked in, gesturing to the scowling Asteren with a paw.

Asteren's jaw fell to the floor. "The turtle?! The turtle told you?!" She snapped, whirling back around to face the dragons. She glowered at all four of the esteemed band of heroes, ignoring the flashes of surprise that crossed their faces. "Did he also mention that I was running for my life from that sorry excuse of a monkey?!"

Sparx snickered. "You ran from an ape with a pink cloak?"

"Oi! I wouldn't be talking, you glowstick!" Asteren barked, her silver eyes narrowing.

Her words had the desired effect. Sparx's smirk disappeared to a dark grimace and he glared over at her from above Spyro's head. Spyro shook his head before the dragonfly could counter her insult. "Enough you two."

"You aren't the boss of me!" Asteren stated sharply.

Melaine whacked the back of her head with her wing. Asteren cursed, lifting her paw to rub ruefully at the back of her head. "Quit arguing!" Melaine quietly hissed.

"Who are you? My mother?!" Asteren snapped back, glaring at the iridescent dragoness.

"Of course not!" Melaine sounded almost insulted.

"Thank God." Asteren muttered, turning back to the band. "I didn't do anything wrong and no matter how many times you interrogate me, I won't lie! So you might as well either give up or accept that I'm innocent!" She huffed.

"Cause you certainly sound innocent." Sparx said sarcastically, his arms crossed over his chest.

Asteren rolled her eyes, turning back around to face the wall. Footsteps sounded behind her but she stubbornly refused to turn. Cynder cautiously poked her head in Asteren's line of sight, studying her curiously with emerald eyes.

"How are we supposed to believe you didn't help? What proof do you have?" The black dragoness asked, stepping closer to her.

That made Asteren pause. What proof did she have? She bit her lip as she pondered over this, turning it over and over in her brain. She gave an aggravated sigh, scratching at her mane as she thought.

"Well..." Everyone's eyes seemed to be trained on her. Melaine was staring at her from beside her, Cynder was looking at her from in front of her, and she could feel the gazes of the other dragons behind her.

The hair along her back bristled. Asteren shifted herself into a more defensive position, meeting Cynder's gaze head on. "How could I have possibly helped him from the other side of town?"

"SO YOU KNEW HE WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!" The green dragon bellowed, jumping in front of her. "I knew it! Guilty! Guilty!"

'Asteren. Just stick your foot in your mouth and get it over with.' Asteren inwardly groaned, clapping a paw to her forehead. "I only knew he was on the other side of town because-"

"It's the jailhouse for you Missy!" The red guard snapped, stepping towards her.

'Oh no. No. No. No.' Asteren gasped, her eyes widening. The guard reached towards her, his paw heading for her arm.

"NO!" Asteren burst, leaping out of his reach just as his claws brushes against her scales. "Stay away from me, you pillock!" She snarled, positioning herself for a fight.

The green dragon jumped in to help his friend, glowering at her. "You're just making it worse for yourself!" He warned, taking a threatening step towards her.

Asteren backed away from them, her eyes narrowing. Her heart twisted in fear, driving away all logical thoughts. She bared her teeth at the two guards, the mane along her back fully bristled.

"WAIT!" Melaine screamed, making everyone in the room jump. "This isn't how it's supposed to go!" She cried when everyone turned to her, her eyes a bright shade of blue.

"What?" It was Flame who spoke first, his face twisted in confusion.

Asteren rolled her eyes, glancing at the guards. Both their heads were turned, staring at Melaine. Her gaze traveled to the doorway, looking longingly out at the light visible.

Before anyone could blink, Asteren bolted for the door as fast as she could, shoving past the two guards. "HEY!" The red guard yelled after her.

Teeth sank into her tail and her flight was stopped abruptly, followed by a sharp pain in her tail. Her paws slid out from under her as she was yanked back, away from freedom. Hissing, Asteren turned to glower at the green guard, trying to pull her tail free. "LET ME GO!" She roared, striking out at him with a paw.

"ASTERN QUIT!" Melaine shrieked from the sidelines, her eyes turning a bright red.

"To your cell!" The red guard grabbed her arm.

Asteren kicked out at him, slamming her footpaw in his hind leg. The guard stumbled, landing directly on top of her. Asteren tried to shove him off as the green guard gave her tail another painful jerk.

"STOP!"

Everyone in the room froze. Asteren had one of the red dragon's curved horns in her paws and her footpaw was in the process of kicking his stomach. The guard had a pawful of her mane clenched tightly in his paw, trying to push the outraged dragoness back. The green guard still had her tail clenched tightly in his jaw, pausing in the process of pulling her away from his companion. Melaine stood on the sidelines next to Cynder, both dragonesses watching the fight with wide eyes.

Eight pairs of eyes turned to look at the purple dragon but only seven of them were friendly. Asteren was shooting him the darkest glare she possessed. Spyro seemed to ignore her hostility, turning to look at the guards.

"She'll come with us."

"WHAT?!" Four voices yelled at the same time. Asteren, Sparx, Flame, and the red guard all had similar expressions of disbelief, staring at the purple dragon before them.

Spyro glanced at Asteren before turning back to the guards. "She'll come with us and bring the Oracle Orb back."

"Spyro! What are you doing?!" Flame growled, turning his blue gaze onto the purple dragon.

"Giving her the chance to prove her innocence." Spyro stated, glancing between each member of his band.

Sparx huffed, shooting Asteren a glare. "She'll just run off the second she gets a chance."

"If she does then we'll take her to the nearest jail." Spyro decided aloud, turning his gaze on Asteren. She could see a few glints of icy coldness in his purple eyes and glared back at him.

Asteren wrenched her tail from the green dragon's grasp and shoved the red dragon off her. She stood up to meet Spyro's stare, her eyes narrowing. "And who says I'm going to go with you?" She sneered.

Spyro raised an eyebrow at her. "It's either that or jail."

Her lips turned down in a scowl.

~ -.- ~

"Keep up pokey!" Sparx hovered near Asteren's head, staring her straight in the eyes. "No resting until nightfall!"

"Shut up Tubby or I'll throw Melaine's book at you." Asteren grumbled, shoot him a dark glower.

"Oh. This is going to be so much fun!" Melaine squealed from beside Cynder, clapping her paws together. Cynder smiled at her, her emerald eyes dancing happily as she gazed around the forest.

Sparx turned his head to give Asteren a smirk. "Don't try anything Bluebutt. We're keeping a close eye on you."

Asteren raised an eyebrow, taking a few steps forward. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Really." Sparx answered, keeping his gaze trained on her.

"Well if I was you, I would keep the other eye on where I was going."

"Hm?" Sparx turned around just in time to bonk his forehead on a low hanging branch. He gave a dramatic yell, clapping his hands to his head.

Now it was Asteren's turn to smirk.

~ -.- ~

**I really hope no one is too OOC. DX I'm trying to keep their personalities the same while showing how they would react to someone like Asteren. Cause even I'll admit, Asteren is a turd. XDD  
Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
